A song to You
by BirdWithoutWings
Summary: Terra was revived. And raven is falling apart inside and out. Will a simple song tell Beastboy how she feels? Will Bestboy take her in? Find out. Oneshot Songfic


Note- I don't own teen titans… lol.

Raven sat on the tower roof top. She was alone, as always. Her dark blue hood was pulled down so the world could see her tears of sorrow and loneliness.

Why would she cry you ask?

Have you ever loved someone so much that your heart couldn't even take it? Have you ever loved someone so much that it tears you up inside?

That's how she felt.

His name was Beastboy, Well it was really Garfield but he liked being called Beastboy better. His dark green eyes always pierced her soul like a thousand knives. Every time he hugged her or even touched her a little it would send her heart racing. But the sad part was, he didn't know he had that effect on her.

It has been months since Terra was revived. Robin immediately found the antidote and administered it to Terra. And ever since then, Beastboy and Terra have been inseparable.

And ever since then, Raven has been battered and torn inside and out. And he didn't know, and he will never know.

Crystal clear tears ran down Raven's face as her feet dangled from the edge. Her heart ached and mourned with her. How long could she take this? How long will it be before she falls over the edge?

Sadly, she didn't know.

Raven sighed and began to sing a song she recently heard that fit her situation well. She sang it loud and she sang it proud. At the moment, she didn't care if the whole world heard. This song was for him. And only him.

Oh why can't I be what you need?  
A new improved version of me.  
But I'm nothing so good  
no, I'm nothing...  
just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
of violence, of love, and of sorrow.  
I beg for just one more tomorrow!  
Where you'd hold me down, fold me in  
deep deep deep in the heart of your sins.

I'd break in two over you  
I'd break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life!  
But you don't see me. You dont.

Here I'm pinned between darkness and light,  
bleached and blinded by these nights.  
Where I'm tossing and tortured till dawn  
by you, visions of you, then you're gone.  
The shock bleeds the red from my face,  
when i hear someone's taken my place.  
How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel?  
When all, all that i did was for you...

I'd break in two over you  
I'd break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life!  
But you dont see me. You don't.

I'd break in two over you  
I'd break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life!  
But you don't see me. You don't.

I'd break in two over you,  
I'd break in two over you! Over you  
I'd break in two,  
I would break in two for you.  
Now you see me, now you don't.  
Now you need me, now you don't.

Raven breathed a heavy sigh as one last tear escaped from her dark pools of violet.

"Raven…"

Her breath caught up in her throat. No…he didn't hear it, did he?

Raven turned her head slightly and saw Beastboy standing nearby. His gaze pierced her once again. She tried to look for what he was feeling, but he kept his gaze stoic.

"That song raven, who was it for?" Beastboy asked gently. Raven gulped. Should she tell him? Or should she just wave him off as she usually does? At that moment she remembered a saying that Starfire, her best friend told her a long time ago.

"Sometimes my friend, we must take these risks, it may not be something that will be easy, it could be hard, but you must leap Raven leap, knowing that he, could save you and make you fly."

Raven took in a deep breath. It was now or never. "That song was for you." Raven said as calmly as she could.

Beastboy smiled.

Wait, he was smiling?

"Well then Raven I have a little something for you too."

You might be just what I need  
No I would not change a thing  
Been dreaming of this so long  
But we only exist in this song  
The thing is, I'm not worth the sorrow  
And if you come and meet me tomorrow  
I will hold you down, fold you in  
Deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live  
I break in two over you  
I break in two   
And if a piece of you dies  
Autumn, I will bring you back to life  
Of course I see you  
I do.

Raven wanted to pinch herself. Did he… feel the same way?

"Wait, what about Terra?" Raven asked in disbelief. Beastboy only shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong Terra is great. But she lost me when she betrayed and hurt us. She is only a friend now. Because recently she realized that, my heart belonged to a fallen angel. And that angel, is you." Beastboy said as he walked over to raven and sat beside her.

"Beastboy…I.."

Beastboy put a finger to her lips.

"Yeah I know raven. I love you too." Beastboy said with a smile.

Raven smiled as well as she carefully leaned on Beastboy's shoulder. He only smiled and put his head on top of hers. Nothing more needed to be said. Nothing more need to be done. Sometimes you find love in the oddest places. Love itself, my friends, it's a splendid thing, that even those who seem incapable of getting it, find it.

End.

LOL. So much romance I need a life. Lol. Well anyway hope you liked it!

Love,

TheBirdWithoutWings


End file.
